Jakalope
__TOC__ Power(s) Wind from the West: Kasa can lead a less-clever person into a mental maze, then leave him there to puzzle his own way out. This takes the form of a series of high-speed riddles designed to tie folks' minds into knots. Call Down the Stars: Attune to the workings of the world, when the white men first brought their steel machines to her home, she learned how to make them combust with the utterance of a word or a riddle. Shed the Human Form: As a spirit to the Native Americans, she has a true from and a mortal form, her true form is that of a large lynx/bobcat. She has white and gray fur with bright amber eyes. Her speed, strenth and stamia are more than a normal bobcat. She can also stop her shifting, taking on lynx like qualities while in a half human state. Shriek: She can create an ear splitting scream, almost like a high pitched bob cat yowl Mimic: She is able to mimic the voices of those around her, as well as most animals and some noises, like gun shots and sirens. No Hidden Thing: By reading the riddles of the world as mystic patterns, Kasa can discover answers that aren't immediately obvious to most. It's hard to hid things from her. History Sister Bobcat has many stories about her in the native American tribes of North America. She represents duality with the coyote, the trickster and reckless canine, whom she loathes. She is the embodiment of the mystic wisdom the Native Americans have gained and a trickster in her own ways. She gives out riddles to those she thinks ae worthy enough to answer them, upon the correct answer she blesses them in hunting. That was a very long time ago, before anyone came to her lands and killed off many of her beleivers. Not to say that Kasa was selfish, no she shared many stories with the buffalo, the butterfly, the badger, the porcupine and her brother the Coyote. Over the years and centuries Kasa has grown to be snide and comical, no longer understanding she is tackful and just as tricky as her sibling the Coyote, many beleive that he helped sway her down that path. Kasa got her nick name "Jakalope" from a modern Indian tribe who called her forth to seek council with the bobcat, she wouldnt come, though when she did, she stood about 2 yards from them and stared at them oddly. She didnt trust the bringing back of her, she wanted to drift in the forests and be forgotten. She told the tribe lies. The chief dubbed her "Jakalope" for her behavior, the fact that he no longer beleived in her and that she was nothing more than a lie herself, like the fabled creature. Kasa lost faith in the Indian ways with the turning of the centuries and was forgotten, which was fine with her. She waded her way from the west to the north, after hearing about the mtant revolution, although not curious naturally curious, she was still interested in the mutants revolt and the enslaving of the humans in camps. It bothered her deeply Abilities She is quick witted, has advances senses and can read people without using her powers. She knows when magic is being used. She has a cat like grace and is very stealthy Category:Character Category:Spirit Category:Female Category:Need avatar Category:Need SO